


Early Call

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, dialouge, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Eggman gets an early call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a practice with dialouge, and if I could convey a whole story through it. I think I did pretty well, so I'm sharing. I'd love feedback!
> 
> (Also father/son Eggman and Sonic is Very Good)

"Which unit is this? I thought I programmed them not to call between 10 pm and 8 am-"

_"It’s me, Doc. Mornin’."_

"What- who is this?"

_"Sonic."_

"Soni- How did you get this number?"

_"Ripped it off one of your helperbots a coupla days ago."_

"Sonic, do you know what time it is?"

_"Like… two thirty."_

"In the morning! Why are you even up?"

_"Couldn’t sleep."_

"…Is something wrong?"

_“‘unno. Stress or something. Didn’t wanna wake Tails, just went on a run. Didn’t really help.”_

……  
……

_"Surprised you care."_

……  
……

"Why did you call?"

_"Why are you awake? I kinda expected you to cuss me out after rolling outta bed."_

"Working on robots. When have I ever swore?"

_"Never, but thought it might happen one day."_

……  
……

"I repeat. Why did you call?"

_"Wanted to know if you’d give me the key to one of your old warehouses. The ones with those orange henchbots- the ones with claw arms? Wanted to fight a little, see if it would help the can’t sleep thing."_

"Why would I do that?"

_"I know exactly where you are. You’re using a shielding system, but you’re floating above the blue warehouse with the door that has the busted lock about 15 miles west of Spagonia. Tell me the code or I’ll ride up in the Tornado and bust up the engines."_

"You can fly the Tornado?"

_"Dude, it’s my plane. Of course I can fly it. Tails just borrows it."_

……

_"You didn’t know that?"_

…….

"I’ll give you the code if you promise to hold off attacking me until I attack first."

_"Sure. That’s usually how this stuff works."_

"Oh, and one more thing."

_"You’re in no position to be making demands."_

"After you satisfy yourself sparring with the leftover robots, promise me you’ll go home and sleep. As much as you may love denying it, you are mortal. And a teenager to boot."

…….

…….

_"Yeah. Okay."_

…….

"The code is 103842."

……..

…….

_"Hey, Egghead?"_

"What?"

_"…Thanks."_

_-Click-_


End file.
